


Meeting the Surgeon

by ButterflyBlue



Series: Adventures of Dating Malcolm Bright [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: EdrisaStorm, Established Relationship, F/M, Maldrisa, Meeting the Parents, Murder Nerds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBlue/pseuds/ButterflyBlue
Summary: Edrisa meets The Surgeon aka her boyfriend's serial killer father for the first time. Should be fun right?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Adventures of Dating Malcolm Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Meeting the Surgeon

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing my best to add to the Maldrisa tag. Enjoy guys!

“Bright, you’re supposed to be on a week getaway with Edrisa, not sticking around to help with the profile,” Gil said, walking away from Malcolm to show that the conversation was over. The last couple of cases had been particularly hard on Bright’s psyche so Gil and Jessica convinced Edrisa to make Malcolm take a quick vacation to clear his mind. The pathologist had easily agreed and set up for them to visit forensic science museums out of state much to Mrs. Whitly’s dismay and Malcolm’s excitement. Unfortunately, Edrisa has gotten called to do one more case before they left that afternoon and Malcolm who’d been with her had tagged along and gotten just as obsessed with this case as he did every other one. 

“But Gil, you haven’t arrested anybody yet! I can’t leave now. Let me just go talk to Dr. Whitly. I think he will see what we’re missing,” Malcolm quipped, stepping in front of Gil, “Besides Edrisa won’t mind if we delay another day.”

The Lieutenant gave him a dubious look but then realized that she probably didn’t and shook his head. She did think Malcolm Bright hung the moon.

“It doesn’t matter, I say you’re done,” Gil replied, moving into his office to pick up his phone, “And this trip is about you getting a break from your father. I’m not gonna just throw you at his feet.”

“Gil I-”

Gil held up a hand to silence the profiler and dialed the number for the pathology lab. Two seconds later he could hear Edrisa picking up the phone with a cheerful hello. 

“Dr. Tanaka, please come collect your boy. He seems to be having trouble with his hearing today.”

Edrisa voice turned to concern on the line, “ _ Wait, seriously? Do I need to take him to the doctor? I mean like a real one and not me looking at him because I only do dead people. Well, not do dead people but you know what I mean. _ ”

Gil laughed and shook his head, “No, it’s more a selective hearing problem. I need you to get him out of here before I fire him for insubordination.”

“ _ Ohhh, that sounds like him _ ,” Edrisa replied with a sigh of relief and an awkward laugh at the end,  _ “I’m on my way and once again I am so sorry for that. _ ”

“Edrisa’s on her way up and when she gets here, you’re gone and I don’t want to see either of your faces for a week.”

“Oh come on, Gil. I can still help,” Malcolm insisted, trying to block Gil’s path as he walked out of the office.

“No, what you need is a break, Bright,” Gil demanded, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how stressed you’ve been, your mother is worried sick and frankly, so am I.”

“My mother is always worried,” Malcolm retorted with crossed arms.

“Bright, I’m not going to stand here and argue with you. We will work with the profile you’ve already given us and call you with updates, how about that?” Gil asked, hoping that this would be enough to appease the headstrong Whitly. 

Before Malcolm could reply, Edrisa walked up to them with a bright smile and a bag thrown over her shoulder.

“Ready to go?” 

“Not yet,” Malcolm urged, turning his pleading glance to his girlfriend, “Do you mind if we wait a couple more hours to leave? I’m so close to figuring this guy out.”

Edrisa sighed and looked to Gil who shook his head.

“If Lieutenant Arroyo is telling you that he wants you to leave then you should. The team can handle one killer without you,” She said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving him a quick wink that Gil didn’t catch. Malcolm studied her face for a moment before realizing that she was going to help him while not raising Gil’s suspicion. He knew there was a reason he loved this woman. 

“Fine, I can see when I’m beaten. Let’s go, Edrisa,” Malcolm said, seeming to finally relent. Gil breathed a sigh of relief and turned an appreciative eye on the medical examiner. 

“Glad to hear it. Have fun you two,” He said before turning on his heel and returning to his office. The couple turned to each other with matching conspiratory grins. 

“So, what’s the real plan?” She asked as they looped arms and began walking out of the precinct. 

“We are going to pay a visit to Martin Whitly,” Malcolm replied when they were safely out of the building. Edrisa looked up at him sharply, her mouth dropping in surprise. 

“We? Like you and me going to talk to your dad?” She asked, looking up at him in complete surprise, “Are you sure you want me in there with you? I mean, no offense but I kinda hate your dad for everything he’s put you through even though I am fascinated by his work.”

Malcolm looked down at her lovingly and kissed her softly on the lips, “Of course I want you to come with me. It’s always easier to see him when I’ve got someone with me, especially you. You remind me what's important.” 

Ever since they got together a year ago, his life had been full of laughter and happiness. He still had night terrors and didn’t sleep but being near her made all the bad stuff more bearable. She was always there to shake him awake from every nightmare no matter how much sleep she lost. Always there to make him feel like he could be himself without censoring his mind and he loved her for it. 

“Okay, let's go see your dad then,” She said, a blush adorning her face. 

* * *

“Are you sure, you want me to come inside? I can wait right here,” Edrisa said, making sure Malcolm was sure with her going in the room with them. She had felt him tense up the minute they’d walked into Claremont Psychiatric and couldn’t help but wonder if he was nervous about introducing her to his dad. Mr. David had given her a cheerful smile and a thumbs up to Malcolm when he’d introduced her as his girlfriend. 

“Why? You don’t want to meet a serial killer?” He asked with a playful look. Edrisa gave him a light shove. 

“Trust me I’ll be fine. I just don’t want to intrude on anything,” She explained, placing a hand on his cheek, “Despite all the bad he’d done, he’s still your father.” 

Malcolm removed her hand and gave it a squeeze, “I’m sure. Besides, we’ve been together for a year now and you’ve already met the rest of my family. So, why not complete the dysfunctional set by meeting my father?”

“Yeah, I don’t imagine he could be any more disapproving than your mom when we first met,” Edrisa mumbled, bitterly remembering Jessica Whitly’s face when she arrived at the meet the family dinner with a twist-off bottle of wine. 

Malcolm laughed and shook his head, “My mother does like you, Edrisa. She just doesn’t love that you’re a coroner.”

“And that I’m not sophisticated or gorgeous,” She said dryly. 

“You are gorgeous and I like that you’re not like anybody else,” He said in disapproval. Malcolm hated how insecure she was and wished he could show her exactly what he did.

Edrisa smiled and dropped her hand, “Alright, enough stalling. Let’s go talk to the notorious serial killer that ruined your childhood.”

He shook his head and took her hand in his and nodded to Mr. David who opened the door. Martin Whitly had been watching the whole exchange and was delighted to meet another one of his son’s friends. 

“My boy! What a pleasant surprise and you brought a ladyfriend,” Martin said, smiling imploringly at Malcolm, “Do introduce us, son.”

“We’re here to talk about a case, Dr. Whitly,” Malcolm snapped, keeping his hand tightly in Edrisa’s who stood resolutely at his side as if her mere presence would block the psychopath’s word from affecting him.

“From how tightly you’re gripping her, I’d say she’s more than just a friend,” Martin observed, his eyes looking up and down Edrisa’s form, “You’re quite the adorable thing, aren’t you, dear? I can see why my son likes you.”

“Don’t talk to her,” Malcolm said, glaring at his father and shoving the file he’d brought with him, “Tell me your thoughts on this.”

“It’s okay, Malcolm,” Edrisa soothed, running her free hand up and down his arm, “I’m Dr. Edrisa Tanaka, we, uh, work together. I’m a medical examiner for the NYPD.”

“She’s my girlfriend,” Malcolm added, raising her eyebrows at her. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure how much you wanted him to know. You told what not to say, not what to say, babe,” She said unapologetically as she shrugged her shoulders.

Martin grinned happily at them, “How long has this been going on? A few months or so?”

“A year,” Malcolm replied, looking back to his father sharply.

“We moved in together two weeks ago, too,” Edrisa added happily. Malcolm’s face softened as he looked down at her.

“A year and you didn’t tell your father? Malcolm, I’m hurt,” Martin pouted, “How was it meeting my wife, dear?”

“Your  _ ex-wife _ doesn’t like that I work with dead bodies or the NYPD,” Edrisa replied, feeling protective over her boyfriend’s mother, despite the strange relationship they have, “And she’s been great. Ainsley too. You have a wonderful family, shame that you ruined it all with being a serial killer. Although, I do have to say I was fascinated by your killing methods and how you differ from other psychopaths up until you nearly ruined the psyche of the man I love.” 

Malcolm smiled down at her proudly before smirking at his father and gesturing to the case file who stared at Edrisa in absolute silence, “The case Dr. Whitly or Edrisa and I can just leave.”

“Oh, and you won’t see Malcolm for a week because we’re going on vacation just the two of us. Isn’t that nice?”

The shocked look disappeared and Dr. Whitly laughed, “Oh, she is a fiery one. I like that.”

“The case Dr. Whitly?” Malcolm asked with raised eyebrows.

“Oh yes,” The Surgeon replied before giving them information about the killer. This seemed to spark something in Malcolm because he suddenly turned and pulled Edrisa out of the room without another word. 

“It was so nice to meet you, Dr. Tanaka,” Martin called as the door slammed behind them. Edrisa looked back at the serial killer to find the chained man smirking at them with a strange look on his face. 

Before they’d even got to the parking lot Malcolm was calling Gil with the information Martin gave them. When he was done he turned to Edrisa and gestured to the car. 

“Should we head out then?”

“Back to the precinct or to meet up with the others?”

“No, let’s start our trip. The others can handle the rest of the case,” Malcolm said with a lighthearted shrug. Edrisa beamed up at him and clasped her hands together. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “You were amazing in there, by the way.”

“Thanks, I’m just glad I could be there with you. I know how messed up being around your dad makes you so I’m honored that you trusted me enough to tag along,” Edrisa replied, wrapping her arms around his waist to face him. 

“I love you,” Malcolm whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

“I love you too,” She said holding onto her tightly, willing all the bad thoughts to be left her with Dr. Whitly and only good ones to follow them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I always imagined Martin liking Edrisa. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. Check out my other Maldrisa fic, One way or another ;)


End file.
